Blista
"Blista" also refers to a compact city car in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars which resembles the Blista Compact hatchback. The GTA Chinatown Wars Blista is covered under the Blista Compact article. The Dinka Blista is a modern minivan in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The vehicle is found on Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. However in Grand Theft Auto V it is a compact hatchback more suited to the city streets of Los Santos (HD Universe). Description Design 3D Universe The Blista resembles a third generation Dodge Caravan LE in appearance, with the headlights and grille resembling a fourth generation Chrysler Voyager, depicted as a modern minivan in contrast to the older Moonbeam. Despite the Blista's minivan design, it can only accommodate three passengers and one driver, the same as any four-door vehicle. Its name, rather unpleasantly, sounds like a portmanteau of the words "blister" and possibly "Honda" (probably referring to the Honda Odyssey, even though it has a closer resemblance to the Dodge Caravan). During development of GTA III, the Blista was originally known as the "Space". HD Universe The car's design seems to be inspired by styling elements featured on the Alfa Romeo MiTo. It resembles the 2007-2010 FD2 Honda Civic Type R coupe in overall styling and being manufactured by Dinka. The Blista may also be based on the Mazda 2 and the MkIII Volkswagen Scirocco. The Blista is reminiscent of its predecessor, the Blista Compact, with Sport Coupé styling and dual exhaust pipes. The Blista can be modified at Los Santos Customs or Beeker's Garage, with aesthetic modifications such as Bumpers, Colors & Wheels or Performance improvements. The Blista is more suited to younger drivers of Los Santos due to its compact shape and its sporty design. Performance 3D Universe The Blista is considerably faster and more agile than its size and appearance would suggest. It is driven by a large V6 in a front wheel drive layout. This leads to a degree of understeer at higher speeds, but less than one would expect for a vehicle of its size. Remarkably, its handling statistics are very similar to the Kuruma and Taxi, two agile, front-wheel drive full-size sedans. It is possible to drift the Blista, even though it is FWD. HD Universe This car has a lot more power than its relatively small body shape would suggest, with a top speed close to that of a Buffalo, and parring the Issi with handling performance. Its light body frame however doesn't cope with collisions aswell as most vehicles, with 3 or 4 major crashes causing the car to blow up. Overview Locations GTA III *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking area in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Garage behind a high rise apartment in Newport, Staunton Island. Where you did the mission Silence The Sneak *AMCo. Petroleum Company headquarters in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Francis International Airport parking area in Shoreside Vale. *Apartment parking area in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. GTA Liberty City Stories *Liberty City Memorial Stadium Parking Area in Belleville Park, Staunton Island, Liberty City *Apartment parking area in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City *Spawns frequently in Newport, Rockford, Fort Staunton and Cedar Grove GTA V *Often spawns around Downtown Los Santos. Trivia .]] * Due to what may be a coding error, the Blista cannot be picked up by the crusher in GTA III; the game responds with “Crane cannot lift this vehicle.”, despite the crane having no trouble lifting a Coach into the crusher. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Blista is able to be crushed, although the crane cannot pick up larger vehicles. This, however, can be fixed on PC version by tweaking files. * A vehicle resembling the Blista can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2, but the front end is now more reminiscent of a Chrysler PT Cruiser. * In Croatian, Serbian and Bosnian “Blista” is translated as “It's shining”. * The GTA III rendition has the same engine noise as the Landstalker, while in LCS, its engine noise is similar to low-performance cars like the Manana, Idaho, Perennial, and the Esperanto See also * Blista Compact, a hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV (where it is manufactured by Dinka). This vehicle is similar (and superior) to the Blista in its handling capabilities. * The Vapid Minivan, a car that resembles the Dodge Caravan in Grand Theft Auto IV, filling for the absence of the Blista van. Navigation }} de:Blista es:Blista fr:Blista pl:Blista pt:Blista Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka